Cinderella Ala Naruto
by kallen-valentine
Summary: HIATUS Naruto hidup dengan ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya. Hingga suatu saat seorang pangeran mencari seorang istri, sejak saat itu mereka hidup bahagia tapi… YAOI,MPREG,OOC


Author Notes : Ini sebenernya cerita buat Vampire Knights tapi Kallen juga buat versi Narutonya

Cinderella Ala Naruto

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto hidup dengan ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya. Hingga suatu saat seorang pangeran mencari seorang istri, sejak saat itu mereka hidup bahagia tapi…Shounen Ai

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

Pada jaman dahulu kala tinggalah seorang cowok cantik yang bernama Naruto. Naruto hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya, tapi karena ibu Naruto meninggal maka sang ayah menikah lagi.

Jadi sekarang ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya beserta kedua saudara tirinya. Tapi karena suatu hal ayah Naruto meninggalkan Naruto dan keluarganya ke dunia lain. Sejak saat itu ibu dan saudara tirinya menganggap Naruto adalah seorang pembantu.

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" NARUTO, taliin sepatuku "

" NARUTO, ambilin bajuku "

" NARUTO, mandiin si Heli "

" NARUTO, bikinin indomi "

" NARUTO, buatin pe er ku "

" NARUTO, nyuci baju "

" NARUTO …"

" NARUTO …"

" NARUTO …"

Yah begitulah kehidupan sehari – hari Naruto penuh dengan perintah

' Naruto inilah, Naruto itulah gak ada hari tanpa perintah, coba kalo ayah dan ibu masih ada, Huff ternyata hidup itu gak gampang kayak di cerita – cerita.' Pikir Naruto sambil ngepel lantai.

Tapi karena keasyikan dia gak sadar kalo diliatin sama beberapa orang dari luar jendela. Yap Naruto sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita karena dia baik dan tampan walaupun sedikit manis.

Tentu aja dia juga terkenal dikalangan cowok hampir semua cowok jatuh cinta padanya tapi ada juga yang sebatas nafsu aja, bahkan ada yang rela melakukan apapun agar Naruto menjadi ukenya. Tapi sayangnya diantara semua cewek dan cowok yang ada di daerah tersebut belum pernah ada yang bisa merebut hatinya.

2 jam kemudian

" Huff, hebat juga ya aku bisa ngepel 5 lantai dalam waktu 2 jam, oh ya harus bilang nyonya kalo sabun cuci baju udah abis " kata Naruto sambil pergi ke ruangan ibu tirinya

" Nyonya, saya mo bilang kalo sabun cuci baju udah abis " kata Naruto pada mami tirinya

" Oh, gitu ya kalo gitu kamu pergi beli sekalian beliin makanan buat Heli. Nih uangnya " kata ibu tirinya

Selama diperjalanan…

" Duh, kamu manis banget sih "

" Udah punya pacar belum ? "

" Mo pacaran sama a'ak gak ? "

" Boleh nyium kamu gak ? "

" Namamu sapa sih ? "

" Alamatmu dimana ? "

" No hapenya berapa ? "

' Huff, kenapa sih tiap hari selalu aja begini emangnya mereka gak bisa diem ya ? pokoknya Naruto diamkan aja mereka dan terus jalan jaga imejmu ' batin Naruto sambil berjalan ke warung mbok Sarmi.

_- - Cinderella Ala Naruto_

" Mbok " kata Naruto

" Oh, Naruto mo beli apa ? " Tanya penjual warung tersebut yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai mbok Sarmi

" Mau beli sabun cuci baju sekalian makananya Heli "

" Ya, unggu sebentar " kata mbok Sarmi sambil mengambil barang pesenan Naruto

Sementara mbok Sarmi mengambil pesanan Naruto, datanglah seorang cowok yang berambut hitam berbentuk seperti ekor ayam dan memakai baju biru tua. Awalnya udah siap siaga soalnya dia takut kalo cowok itu adalah salah satu fansnya nanti bisa – bisa kesucian Naruto bisa diambil sama cowok itu. Tapi Naruto salah ternyata orang itu sama sekali gak ngapa – ngapain Naruto.

" Ini pesanannya " kata mbok Sarmi yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

" Eh, ah iya ini uangnya mbok makasih ya " kata Naruto sambil membayarnya

" Iya, sama – sama " balas mbok Sarmi

" Itu, dia sudah keluar dari warung mbok Sarmi " kata suara misterius yang dari tadi membuntuti Naruto

" Iya, ayo kita lakukan itu hari ini juga " kata temannya

Perjalanan pulang…

" Sudah beli semua sekarang jalan – jalan sebentar ah " kata Naruto yang mengambil jalan memutar dari rumahnya

Tiba – tiba orang misterius yang tadi mengikuti Naruto muncul dan berusaha meperkaos eh salah memperkosa Naruto di depan umum tapi orang – orang yang melihatnya membiarkanya mereka memperkosa Naruto karena mereka adalah preman yang paling ditakuti di daerah Naruto tinggal.

" HENTIKAN!! " teriak Naruto, tapi mereka tidak menggubris Naruto sama sekali.

" JANGAN!! " teriak Naruto lagi, Naruto berusaha melawan tapi sayangnya mereka terlalu banyak terlebih daripada itu kekuatan Naruto udah hampir habis karena ngepel tadi.

Beruntung sewaktu pakaian Naruto belum lepas semua ada seorang cowok datang menyelamatkan Naruto. Terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara orang itu dan kelompok premannya, dalam ksempatan itu Naruto memakai bajunya yang tadi terlepas itu.

Setelah beberapa saat orang itu berhasil mengalahkan kelompok preman tersebut walaupun ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

" Kamu gak pa pa kan ? " tanya orang itu

" Ya, lalu kamu sendiri gimana ? " tanya Naruto cemas

" Aku gak pa pa kok " jawab orang itu

" GAK PA PA gimana sih, wajahmu aja lebam kayak gitu!! kata Naruto sambil menekankan di beberapa kata

" Oh ini, ini kan cuma lebam biasa " jawab orang itu enteng

" Tapi kan…" kata Naruto semakin cemas

" Untuk kamu yang manis apapun akan aku berikan " kata orang itu sambil terseyum dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi kepiting rebus

" Udahlah, aku pulang " kata Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri yang sejak dari tadi posisinya duduk

" Matte " kata orang itu

" Apa lagi ? " tanya Naruto sewot

" Siapa namamu ? "

" Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto " katanya sambil terseyum dan pria yang ada di situ juga udah menjadi kepiting rebus

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" Pangeran Sasuke anda tidak apa apa kan ? " tanya sesorang yang sudah berambut putih tapi masih muda

" Ya, ini cuman luka kecil " balasnya

" Lalu kenapa wajah anda memerah, apa anda sedang sakit ? perasaan tadi anda baik – baik saja sewaktu keluar dari istana " kata orang itu

" Manis " kata Sasuke kecil

" Apa pangeran saya tidak mendengarnya "

" Tidak bukan apa – apa, ayo kembali ke istana " kata Sasuke yang pikirannya masih terbayang wajah Naruto

Malamnya

" Duh, kenapa aku masih deg – deg an ya, apa karena kejadian tadi sore. Ugghh gak boleh Naruto kamu harus melupakannya ingat statusmu apa, kamu hanya seorang pembantu " kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu pergi tidur

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" Hah, pagi yang cerah sekarang saatnya menyiram tanaman " kata Zero Naruto bersemangat

Di istana

" Cari tau yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di kota ini " kata Sasuke

" Ya, pangeran "

"Naruto, aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu " kata Sasuke lalu terseyum licik

Kembali ke Naruto

" Eh, coba liat deh Naruto dia nyirami bunga sambil nyanyi – nyanyi tuh " kata saudara tirinya

" Udahlah gak usah di peduliin biarin aja "

" Kiba, Sai ayo bangun " teriak ibu tiri Naruto dari luar kamar

" Iya mi kita udah bangun kok " jawab mereka serempak

Sorenya

"Naruto, beliin makan malam yah " perintah ibu tirinya

" Iya, nyonya mau beli apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Beliin McD aja geh, sana cepetan pergi " kata ibu tirinya

Selama di perjalanan emang ada beberapa orang yang godain Naruto tapi gak pernah ada yang berbuat senekat kemarin.

" Ow, ternyata kamu terkenal juga " kata seseorang yang familiar

" Bukan urusanmu " balas Naruto cuek

" Eh kok gitu sih padahal kemaren kan udah ditolongin harusnya terima kasih dong " kata orang itu lagi

" Iya, terima kasih deh " kata Naruto

" Nah gitu dong jangan ngambek biar tambah manis tapi waktu ngambek juga manis kok " kata orang itu

" Gombal " jawab Naruto

" Enggak kok beneran "

" Bener nih "

" Iya, beneran "

" Ya udah, eh btw lukamu udah gak pa pa kan ? "

" Iya, sebenernya tadi masih sakit sih tapi setelah ketemu sama kamu udah gak lagi "

" Kamu tu yah "

Mereka pun bercakap – cakap sampai lupa waktu

" Eh, udah jam segini aku pulang dulu ya " kata Naruto lalu pergi

" Ya, hati – hati dijalan " kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya

Naruto pun berbalik dan terseyum lalu pergi ke rumahnya, setelah agak jauh…

" Itu yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto, awasin dia selama 24 jam dan laporkan padaku " kata Sasuke pada sesosok makhluk

" Iya pangeran " kata makhluk itu

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

Selama beberap hari Naruto terus aja diikuti oleh orang misterius itu dan Naruto pun merasa kalo ia selalu diperhatikan.

' Aneh, selama beberapa hari ini aku terus aja diikuti coba aku bicarain sama orang itu ' pikir Naruto

Di taman tempat Naruto dan Sasuke sering bertemu

" Ada apa tiba – tiba ingin ketemu ? " tanya Sasuke

" Kangen sama aku ya " lanjutnya

" Ini bukan saatnya bercanda tau, entah mengapa beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang terus mengikutiku " kata Naruto cemas

" Mungkin salah satu penggemarmu " kata Sasuke enteng

" Itu gak mungkin…" belum selesai ngomong jari telunjuk Sasuke udah ada di bibir Naruto

" Daripada rebut itu, kita kencan yuk " ajak Sasuke

" Eh, tapi…" kata Naruto yang tangannya udah ditarik duluan sama Sasuke

1 jam kemudian

" Makasih ya untuk hari ini " kata Naruto

" Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, aku gak akan melupakan hari ini " lanjutnya lalu pergi

" Tunggu " kata Sasuke sebelum Naruto pergi dan menarik tangan Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto

" Aku cinta sama kamu " kata Sasuke dan mencium Naruto lagi tapi kali ini lebih dalam

Setelah ciuman itu selesai, " Bibirmu rasanya manis ya " kata Sasuke

" Apaan sih, aku pulang ya " kata Naruto tapi wajahnya masih memerah

" Hati – hati di jalan ya uke-ku tercinta " kata Sasuke agak keras

Selama beberapa hari Sasuke dan Naruto terus saja bertemu dan tentu aja setiap mereka ketemuan mereka selalu kancan berdua bahkan orang – orang di desa itu hampir semua mengetahuinya…

"Naruto kun, sebenernya aku mo ngundang kamu kerumahku biar papi sama mamiku bisa kenal sama kamu, kamu mau ga ? " tanya Sasuke

" Iya, tapi aku… " jawab Naruto

" Gak ada tapi – tapian kamu harus dateng " jawab Sasuke

" Iya deh "

Sasuke P.O.V

Untung aja Naruto ,gak mau dateng coba kalo gak bisa berebe deh. Tu gara – gara mami ama papi ngomongin hal itu tadi pagi.

FLASHBACK

" Gak mau, pokoknya Sasuke gak mau nikah !! "

" Kenapa sayang ? " kata maminya Sasuke

" Pokoknya Sasuke gak mau nikah titik " balasnya

" Sasuke sekarang kamu kan sudah dewasa seharusnya kamu sudah punya calon istri untuk meneruskan pewaris tahta kerajaan ini " kata papinya Sasuke

" Iya, yang dikatakan papimu itu benar Sasuke "

" Tapi pi mi Sasuke udah punya calon sendiri " jawab Sasuke

" Kalo udah besok malam ajak dia ke pesta dansa dan tunjukin orangnya ke mami papi " perintah papinya Sasuke

Normal P.O.V

Di kediaman Naruto

TOK!! TOK!!

" Ya bentar " kata mami tiri Naruto sambil bukain pintu depan

" Ini ada undangan dari istana " kata seorang kurir

" Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih ya " jawab mami tiri Naruto ketika udah nerima tu undangan

Setelah kurir itu pergi dan mami tiri Naruto menutup pintunya

" Anak – anak besok Istana akan mengadakan pesta dansa dan semua gadis diundang, dan jika kalian beruntung kalian akan menjadi istri pangeran " kata mami Naruto kepada kedua anaknya

" Kalo gitu kita harus tampil sesempurna mungkin " kata Sai bersemangat

" Iya, tapi mih jangan beritau Naruto ya " kata Kiba

" Iya, sekarang ayo kita ke kota beli baju buat kalian ya " mami tiri Naruto

Besok malamnya

"Naruto jaga rumah ya, jangan lupa kupas bawang merahnya " kata Kiba yang lalu naik kereta kudanya

" Jangan lupa nyuci baju, ngupas labu, motongin apel " tambah Sai

" Ingat waktu kami pulang semuanya harus sudah beres " lanjut mami tirinya Naruto

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" Hiks…hiks…hiks…kalo…gini…hiks…gimana…ca….hiks… caranya…aku…ke….tempat…hiks…Sasuke…kun…hiks…" kata Naruto sambil menangis

Yup seperti di cerita – cerita di saat tokoh utama sedang kesulitan datanglah seorang peri untuk menolong nya.

Lalu tepat di belakang Naruto munculah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan bermata lavender muncul

" Jangan menangis " kata gadis itu

" Sapa…hiks…yang…na…hiks…nangis…hiks…" kata Naruto tersendu sendu

" Kamu " jawab gadis itu

" SAPA YANG NANGIS TOLOL AKU BARU NGUPAS BAWANG MERAH " kata Naruto emosi

" oooo…eh btw my name is Hinata you can call me Hinata si peri yang imut banget " kata peri itu

' Ni anak cntil banget sih ' batin Naruto

" Eh, tadi kamu ngomong apa ? " tanya Hinata

" Gak kok bisa tolong bantuin ngupas ni bawang gak ? " tanya Naruto

" Bisa kok " jawab Hinata. Lalu dengan satu ayunan semua bawang merah tadi langsung terkupas semua

" Nah, serahkan semua tugasmu padaku dan pergilah ke pesta dansa itu " kata Hinata

" Tapi…"

" Udahlah gak usah pakek tapi – tapian " kata Hinata mendorong Naruto keluar

" Bajuku…"

" Oh, aku lupa. Sim sala bim abra kadabra " kata Hinata sehingga baju Naruto yang tadinya jelek, kumel, dsb jadi bagus dan indah, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin tampan, manis, dsb

" Nah, penampilan udah sana pergi " kata Hinata

" Tapi…"

" Tapi apa lagi ? " tanya Hinata sewot

" Kendaraannya…"

" Oh ah iya lupa hehehehe " kata Hinata sambil garuk – garuk kepala, lalu ia mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi dan BOOMM!! Munculah sebuah mobil Jaguar yang akan membawa Naruto ke Istana

Di Istana

' Duh, Naruto kemana sih, jam segini kok belum dateng ' pikir Sasuke cemas

" Pi, kok dari tadi Sasuke mondar – mandir terus sih " kata mami Sasuke

" Biarin aja dia kan cemas nungguin calon istrinya yang belum dateng itu " jawab papi Sasuke

" Eh, liat deh itu kan pangeran " kata Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke

" Eh iya, kita kesana yuk " jawab Kiba

Sasuke P.O.V

' Duh, Naruto kok belum dateng sih udah jam segini nih. Mungkin bentar lagi ya '

' Ini udah jam 10 kok belum datang ya. Ah itu dia, aku samperin dia aja ah'

Kiba & Sai P.O.V

" Eh, liat deh itu kan pangeran " kata Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke

" Eh iya, kita kesana yuk " jawab Kiba

" Eh, pangeran kea rah ku " kata Kibasenang

" Enak aja dia tu ke arahku " balas Sai

" Pa…pangeran…" kata mereka berdua sambil menundukan kepala

1 menit menundukan kepala

2 menundukan kepala

3 menundukan kepala, tapi gak ada balasan dari pangeran

" Eh, loh kok…" kata mereka gak percaya

Naruto P.O.V

' Duh, kok aku gak pede ya ' batin Naruto

"Naruto "

" Oh, Sasuke kun "

" Kupikir kau gak datang "

" Maaf terlambat "

" Ya, gak pa pa kok eh langsung masuk ya papi sama mamiku udah nungguin di dalam " kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto

' Ni anak rumahnya gede banget sih ' batin Naruto

Normal P.O.V

" Siapa sih orang itu ? "

" Wah, enak yah "

" Aku masih lebih baik daripada dia "

Begitulah kata – kata yang dilontarkan oleh setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu

" Pi, mi ini orang yang aku maksud " kata Sasuke

" Oh, jadi kamu orangnya manis juga ya. Jaga anakku ya " kata mami Sasuke

" Iya, jaga dia baik – baik " lanjut papi Sasuke

" Nah sekarang…" kata papi Sasuke yang lalu berdiri

" Para hadirin yang saya hormati malam ini saya perkenalkan calon menantu saya, nah majulah Naruto " kata papi Sasuke

" Dia adalah calon istri anak saya yaitu putra mahkota Uchiha Sasuke " lanjutnya

' EHHHHHH ' teriak Naruto dalam hati

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu putra mahkota sih " kata Naruto protes

" Biarin itu kan surprise buat kamu " balas Sasuke

" Tapi tu bukan surprise lagi tau " jawab Naruto

" Udahlah daripada ngambek mendingan sekarang kita dansa aja mumpung musiknya lagi ngedukung nih " ajak Sasuke

" Tapi, aku gak bisa dansa " kata Naruto

" Udah ikutin aja aku ya " kata Sasuke sambil nyeret Naruto ke tengah lantai dansa

Dengan alunan musik yang mendukung mereka berdansa dengan indahnya, ada beberapa pasangan yang juga ikut berdansa dengan mereka tapi tidak seindah tarian Sasuke dan Naruto. Selain musik yang mendukung juga suasana yang ada di lantai dansa tersebut juga mendukung karena tempat lantai dansa itu beratap terbuka dan pada malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama.

Selain sinar bulan yang menyinari lantai dansa itu, bintang – bintang pun berkelap – kelip dengan indahnya seakan mereka ikut menyumbangkan kerliapannya itu untuk menambah suasana romantis untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar hari sudah mencapai tengah malam, dan pada saat itu juga di langit malam yang meriah dan indah itu disempurnakan oleh percikan kambang api yang menambah suasana romantis.

TENG!! TENG!!

Ya, bunyi jam yang menandakan pukul 12 tengah malam. " Ah, aku sudah harus pergi Sasuke kun " kata Naruto tergesa – gesa dan sebelum pergi ia mengecup bibir Sasuke

" TUNGGU!! NARUTO!! " kata Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Naruto tapi sayangnya Naruto sudah terlanjur menjauh

' Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke karena aku gak ingin kamu tau kalo aku hanyalah seorang pembantu. Ya semenjak aku tau kalo kamu adalah pengeran aku merasa kalo kita tidak mungkin bersama karena perbedaan sosial kita, terlebih dari pada itu…'

FLASHBACK

" Jadi kamu harus kembali ke sini sebelum jam 11 " kata Hinata

" Kok jam 11 jam 1 aja " tawar Naruto

" Udah dibantuin, nawar lagi ya udah deh jam 12 deal ? " kata Hinata yang agak emosi

" Deal " jawab Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Hinata

END FLASHBACK

' Gara – gara itu juga aku gak bisa lama – lama sekali lagi aku minta maaf Sasuke kun ' batin Naruto yang lari pulang ke rumahnya

Besoknya

"Naruto, tunggu " kata Sasuke yang menarik tangan Naruto

" Kenapa kemarin malam kamu pergi gitu aja ninggalin pesta " lanjut Sasuke

" Lepasin aku Sasuke " kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke

" Jawab dulu pertanyaanku " kata Sasuke kali ini agak keras

" Lebih baik kita putus aja " kata Naruto

" Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Sasuke gak percaya omongan Naruto

" Kita putus " jawab Naruto

" Tapi kenapa ? " tanya Sasuke kali ini ia sudah melepaskan tangan Naruto

" Karena kau dan aku berbeda " jawab Naruto yang hampir meninggalkan Sasuke

" Apa karena kau hanyalah seorang pembantu " kata Sasuke

DEG!!

Perkataan Sasuke itu membuat langkah Naruto terhenti

" Kalo cuman hal itu aku gak peduli karena aku cinta sama kamu, aku sayang sama kamu dan aku gak peduli sama status social kita. Dan asal kamu tau aja Naruto kalo besok aku bakalan ngelamar kamu " kata Sasuke

" ….. "

"Naruto "

"…. " masih tidak ada jawaban

"Naruto"

" …. " tetap diam

" NARUTO TUNGGU!! " teriak Sasuke saat Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke aku tau itu dan aku akan menunggumu besok di rumahku. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu sama kamu lagi. Sejujurnya aja aku takut kalo kamu bakalan di gosipin yang gak – gak karena nikah sama aku. Juga kamu gak bakalan bisa punya keturunan karena aku adalah cowok, aku gak bisa memberikanmu pewaris tahta.

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto, aku gak peduli kamu mau bicara apa tapi yang pasti besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan melamarmu. Aku gak peduli dengan perkataan orang sekitar dan aku juga gak peduli kalo kamu gak dapat memberikanku keturunan karena yang aku mau kamu tetap di sisiku untuk selamanya. Aku mau kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya sampai kita meninggal nanti.

Normal P.O.V

" Jadi kamu akan melamar cowok itu besok ? " kata mami Sasuke

" Iya mih pih doain Sasu agar sukses ya " jawab Sasuke

" Iya, apapun pilihanmu papi sama mami ngedukung kamu karena kamu sudah dewasa " kata papi Sasuke

Besoknya

" Mi, liatin deh ada oarng kerajaan datang kemari " kata Sai sambil menunjuk rombongan dari istana

" Iya, pangeran Sasuke juga ada " lanjut Kiba

" Kalian berdua ayo siap – siap " kata mami tiri Naruto

Setelah beberapa saat rombongan istan itu pun datang.

" Permisi kami ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto " kata sesorang yang sudah berambut putih tapi masih muda

" Kalo begitu kami panggilkan " kata mami tirinya Naruto

Naruto P.O.V

Dia datang ya aku tau kalo dia bakalan datang sebentar lagi.

Ternyata benar dia sudah datang entah kenapa sewaktu ia ada di dekat saudara tiriku aku merasa sakit, ya hatiku sakit melihat pemandangan itu

"Naruto ada apa ? " tanya seseorang

suara itu aku mengenalinya, dia Hinata si penyihir centil itu

" Hinata, aku…"

" Tenang aja aku tau masalahmu, kamu tidak berani menemui Sasuke kan ? "

" Iya " jawabku

" Aku gak tau tapi entah kenapa aku harus jauh darinya " lanjutku

" Hufff, ternyata kamu cinta mati sama dia ya " kata Hinata

" Maksudmu ? " tanyaku tidak percaya

" Kamu gak mau dia jadi bahan pembicaraan orang kan ? "

" Iya "

" Lalu kamu menjauhinya karena kamu mau dia mendapatkan seorang wanita agar wanita itu bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya " kata Hinata lagi

" Ya, apa aku salah ? " tanyaku

" Ya " jawab Hinata

" Eh, maksudmu ? "

" Tentu aja kamu salah seharusnya kamu sadar kalo Sasuke udah memikirkan segala konsukuensi untuk menikah denganmu " kata Hinata

" Jadi dia…"

" Yap, jadi sekarang temui dia "

Perkataan Hinata itu menyadarkanku kalo aku egois sama sekali gak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sasuke dan pada saat itu aku mendengar kalo ibu tiriku memangilku

"Naruto " panggil Hinata

" Ya " jawabku, dan seketika itu juga disekitar tubuhku keluar cahaya putih aku tau kalo ini adalah perbuatan Hinata

" Berjuanglah aku selalu mendukungmu dan jangan lupa itu adalah hadiah istimewa yang bisa membawamu ke dalam kebahagiaan " kata Hinata

Aku gak ngerti perkataan Hinata itu, tapi aku percaya walaupun ia agak ceroboh tapi aku yakin sihir terakhir yang ia berikan padaku adalah untuk kebahagiaanku

" Terima kasih " kataku pada Hinata

" NARUTO " panggil ibu tiri Naruto

" Iya bu aku segera turun " kataku dari atas tangga

Aku pun bergegas keluar dan menemui pangeranku. Begitu aku sampai keluar aku melihat Sasuke ya sesosok yang paling kurindukan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya dan Sasuke terkejut dengan hal yang aku lakukan itu.

"Naruto, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku ? " kata Sasuke sambil berlutut dihadapanku

" Ya, aku mau " jawabku

Pesta pernikahanku dengan Sasuke berlangsung seminggu setelah dia melamarku dan hari inilah hari pernikahanku dengannya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan walaupun hari ini juga hari yang melelahkan untukku dan Sasuke. Akhirnya pesta itu selesai dan malam ini adalah malam pertamaku dengan Sasuke, suamiku.

Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih saja penasaran dengan hadiah yang diberikan Hinata untukku

"Naruto " kata Sasuke yang membuarkan pikiranku

" Ya " jawabku, kulihat senyum nakal atau lebih tepatnya senyum mesum menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Aku tau apa maunya dan aku juga siap dengan hal itu.

" Aku tau apa maumu " kataku padanya

" Nah gitu dong istriku tercinta " kata Sasuke yang udah mendekat padaku. Saat kami hampir berciuman…

" Maaf menganggu malam pertama kalian " kata Hinata yang tiba – tiba sudah ada di kamar kami

" Kamu siapa ? " tanya Sasuke marah

" Tenang aja Sasuke " kataku pada Sasuke

" Lalu kau mau apa datang ke sini ? " tanyaku pada Hinata

" Tentang hadiahku padamu " jawabnya

Perkataan Hinata itu membuat rasa penasaranku menghilang begitu aja

" Hadiahku adalah anak " jawabnya ringan

" Anak ? " kataku dan Sasuke gak percaya

" Maksudmu ? " tanya Sasuke

" Yup, Naruto kamu bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak karena aku sudah memberimu sihir istimewa " kata Hinata lalu pergi begitu aja, tapi saat kupandang wajah Sasuke ia terlihat semakin mesum aja

" Jadi, ayo…" kata Sasuke

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

" Gak, gak akan kubiarkan Naruto menjadi milikmu, Naruto adalah milikku seorang "

_- Cinderella Ala Naruto -_

Author Notes : Yup, 1 chapter selesai deh hehehe gimana??

Bagus gak??

Reviews ya plissss!!


End file.
